


Enigma

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kamukura Izuru is in Class 77, Based on a Tumblr Post, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: "Estás equivocado, Kamukura-kun."
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Ya parecía que andaba abandonando este reto... ¡Pero nop! Sinceramente, tengo varias otras prompts de la tabla escritas a medias, ya pronto voy a terminar de publicar todo... (¡Solo 20 fics más! :'B)
> 
> En fin, las notas aparecen al principio porque tengo algo muy importante que decir así que...
> 
> ¡ATENCIÓN! Este fic está basado en un cómic de tumblr el cual, para no repostearlo, lo traduje y transcribí en el fic para que no tengan que leerlo para entender lo que escribí. Pero, si lo quieren ver por cuenta propia, le pertenece a [denpasei/moriar-tea](https://sonneka.tumblr.com/post/157824235669/hotsuin-moriar-tea-prompt-by-despalr) en tumblr.
> 
> Sin más qué decir: ¡Disfruten en el fic!
> 
> Nos leemos prontito~

—Me gustas —había soltado Kamukura como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, de repente.

—¿Eh? —no era una respuesta común por parte de Komaeda, pues este siempre trataba de responder con claridad. No había ocasiones en las que él se quedase sin palabras; pero, en ese momento, era incapaz de decir algo al respecto.

—Si es que estoy en lo correcto —el otro comenzó a argumentar—, eso es lo que esperas escuchar a estas alturas.

El albino se hallaba paralizado, seguía sin poder ordenar en su mente las palabras que iba escuchando por parte de Kamukura.

—Me sigues más que cualquier otra persona, hemos llegado a pasar bastante tiempo juntos; incluso disfrutas tomar mi mano y estar cerca mío, aunque no lo admitas. Así que, algo te hace ocultarlo.

Lo único que podía pensar a medida que la conversación —en realidad, el discurso de Kamukura— avanzaba, era que había sido descubierto. Quizás era muy obvio con respecto a su interés en su compañero de clase, el cual desbordaba esperanza se mire por donde se mire. Sin embargo, jamás pensó que él iba a aparecérsele así, justo frente de su asiento de clase, a hablarle del tema.

Es decir, ¿por qué la esperanza personificada buscaría una respuesta por parte de alguien como él? Le resultaba tan absurdo y, a pesar de todo, aquello se había vuelto realidad.

Una horrible realidad.

—Es predecible, lo que estás esperando es algo como una confesión, ¿no es así?

—Nn...

Justo lo que más temía: la palabra "predecible", la cual denotaba el aburrimiento, la falta de interés, de Kamukura ante ciertas situaciones. Aquel adjetivo ahora hacía referencia a él... ¿Cómo podría luchar contra eso? Era sinónimo de alejamiento, él lo sabía muy bien.

Pero eso no era lo peor...

¿Y si se trataba del caso opuesto? ¿Y si correspondía sus sentimientos? Por algo Komaeda era el Afortunado Definitivo, después de todo. Pero, por supuesto, sabía que semejante acontecimiento no podía traerle más que problemas en un futuro. No solo a él, sino también a quién lo acompañase; en otras palabras, perjudicaría a Kamukura...

¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar?

—N-no...

Murmuró aquellas palabras que se escapaban de sus pensamientos, y eso lo estaba obligando a tener que dar una respuesta pronto...

No tenía mucho tiempo, debía ser coherente.

Entonces, respiró profundamente. Acto seguido, miró a la Esperanza definitiva a los ojos y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente pudo razonar las palabras que iban a salir de su boca...

—Estás equivocado, Kamukura-kun.

La voz de Komaeda no había temblado, no había signos de duda en su habla. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba prendiéndose fuego.

Una incomodidad bastante fuerte latía en la boca de su estómago, su corazón daba brincos anormales de ansiedad y se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar. Pero, a pesar de todas esas dificultades, logró sonreírle a la Esperanza Definitiva y demostrarle de que no sentía nada por él.

Porque no importaba cuántas veces el otro le echara en cara todos aquellos signos de admiración y de cariño que, al parecer, no eran correspondidos por su parte, iba a demostrar firmeza y le iba a mentir en la cara que estaba en lo correcto.

Jamás habría pensado que le negaría algo a alguien como Kamukura. Pero, en esa circunstancia, no tenía más remedio...

No puedo someterte a mi suerte de esta forma...

Había pensado.

No puedo dejar que te acerques tanto a mí...

Su suerte era un caparazón que repelía cualquier muestra de afecto o intento de conocer a su persona. Era una maldición, el no poder recibir cariño sin algo horrible a cambio de eso lo había terminado de volver loco.

Él era alguien que, de vez en cuando, necesitaba de una simple muestra de afecto, cualquiera esta fuera. Pero debía repeler, reprimir, esos sentimientos por el bien de la esperanza de todo aquel que lo rodeara.

Era doloroso, demasiado. Y aquel sentimiento punzante se intensificaba cada vez más con el paso del tiempo.

Sabía que iba a costarle sacar de su cabeza la expresión de Kamukura al haberle dicho, mentido, que se había equivocado.

—Qué inesperado... —fue lo que él terminó diciendo. Komaeda podía jurar que por medio segundo había visto una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro siempre tan inexpresivo del otro. Pronto, este se dio la vuelta, alejándose—. Perdona mi equivocación. Te veré mañana.

El albino vio como aquella persona a la cual veía perfecta en todos los sentidos, y llegaba a tenerle cierto cariño incluso, se iba y probablemente nunca más compartiría palabras con él. No por parte del otro, claro estaba, sino por él mismo.

Tragó saliva, como si aquello ahogara todo el dolor que sentía. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro no era más que una máscara que ocultaba el caos de emociones que luchaban en su interior.

De todas formas, sabía que ese dolor era lo más seguro.

Aquello era lo único que lo mantenía un poco cuerdo.

Solo un poco...

Si había algo que Kamukura pensaba que jamás sentiría, era la incertidumbre. El no saber cómo reaccionar a una situación, el jamás haber pasado por un escenario similar. Lo tenía atónito, perdido. Y la sonrisa de Komaeda no lo había ayudado en lo absoluto.

Pensó que lo más razonable sería alejarse de él y punto, que aquella sensación de desconcierto se desvanecería tan pronto como dejase de verlo.

Pero, en cambio, sucedió todo lo contrario.

No soportaba verlo, de ninguna manera. Había algo en Komaeda que no lo dejaba tranquilo...

Quizás era su sonrisa, él era siempre de lo más despreocupado del mundo y parecía no ocultar nada debajo de ese gesto, pero precisamente eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Kamukura...

Preocupar... Qué sentimiento tan inusual.

Dudaba en las palabras de Komaeda, incluso si su mente le decía que no debía hacerlo porque, si no, se equivocaría. Ocupaba gran parte del tiempo pensando en qué hacer con él, como si eso supusiera un grave problema para él.

¿Cuánto le costaba entrar a clase sin darle importancia a él? Simplemente era su compañero, uno del cual había notado cierto acercamiento hacia él... ¿Pero todo eso había sido simple idea suya?

"Estás equivocado, Kamukura-kun."

Escuchaba su serena voz como un eco en su mente, y no dejaba de repetirse la misma frase una y otra vez como si de un disco rayado se tratase.

Lo tenía perdido.

Y cuando visualizaba a Komaeda entrar al salón, esos pensamientos se nublaban y nuevas incógnitas aparecían.

Lo había visto haciéndole un gesto de saludo con la mano, pero Kamukura se limitó a bajar la vista denotando poco interés. Por supuesto, eso era mentira.

Y sí él podía mentir con respecto a lo que pensaba, sentía, en ese momento, ¿acaso Komaeda no podía hacer lo mismo? Estaba en todo su derecho. Sin embargo, aquel no era el problema.

Le parecía insólito cómo Komaeda podría haberle mentido a la cara; cómo se las había arreglado para que, al final, todo le saliera tan bien. Si aquello era así, le había ganado.

Pero... ¿Con qué propósito?

Otro enigma rondaba por su mente, la cual nunca tenía descanso. Simplemente, no comprendía por qué si Komaeda tenía algún interés en él se lo negaba...

¿De qué tenía miedo?

Quizás desde un principio, Kamukura razonó, Komaeda pensaba que aquellos sentimientos le iban a resultar aburridos. Pero esa alternativa le generaba más preguntas...

¿Tanto el albino sabía sobre su persona que podía saber de antemano lo que pensaría?

¿Y si, en cualquier caso, simplemente lo estaba pensando demasiado?

Kamukura sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor punzante en ella. Esos días aquello se había vuelto algo familiar y, extrañamente, a la vez desconocido.

Levantó la vista para ver que Komaeda le estaba prestando atención a la clase, sus ojos se notaban cansados pero, al mismo tiempo, parecían estar viéndolo todo.

¿Tan profundos eran?

¿Tan lejos habían llegado a ver?

…

Kamukura cerró los ojos y enmudeció a las preguntas de su mente.

"Estás equivocado, Kamukura-kun"

Volvía a escuchar el eco. Sí, quizás se había equivocado... Como quizás no lo había hecho. Aquello era un enigma que debía resolver, tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo después de todo.

Se suponía que él era capaz de todo.

¿Por qué no era capaz de entender algo como eso?

¿Por qué cuando había sentimientos de por medio no era capaz de razonar absolutamente nada?

Quizás el interés que presentía de parte de Komaeda hacia él realmente había sido un error, pero no podía negar que en esos momentos él se sentía atraído hacia la misteriosa naturaleza del albino. Buscando sumergirse en sus pensamientos, en busca de respuestas a todas esas preguntas que habían quedado sin resolver.

No podía darse el lujo de no encontrar soluciones a los problemas, jamás habría creído que podía fallar en ese sentido siquiera.

Podía tener todos los talentos del mundo, pero era incapaz de comprender cómo funcionaban sus propios sentimientos.

Algo tan simple podía arruinarlo, imposible de creer. Pero, a su vez, sabía que si no hubiera sido por Komaeda probablemente jamás se habría enterado de ello.

Quizás era por eso que le resultaba una persona poco interesante.

Solo un poco...


End file.
